Extreme Coalition for Wrestling Carnage (ECWC)
Real World History ECWC was an E-fed that rose out of the ashes of the Online Wrestling Organisation in late 2000 and ran until January 2002. It's first card, "The Real Rumble" was posted on December 29, 2000 and its final card was posted in January 2002. ECWC featured a mix of handlers from the OWO, along with new handlers and was noted for its innovative storytelling, roleplay and presentation techniques. From the first card, characters featured their own designed "logos" ala the WWF/E and later custom Poser and "trading cards" were designed for certain characters. A selection of ECWC legacy pages are available at:- http://www.ecwcextreme.50megs.com/Roster.htm http://www.ecwcextreme.50megs.com/history.html http://www.ecwcextreme.50megs.com/blood.htm http://www.ecwcextreme.50megs.com/Roster.html http://ecwcextreme.50megs.com/uncut11801.htm Please feel free to view and use these images if they relate to your characters or for other purposes with proper credit. All graphics work remains the property of Rob Taylor. The Beginning When Frank Heaton was forced to sell the OWO, British TV mogul Will Roberts purchased the fed and renamed it ECWC. Roberts picked up the contracts of several OWO talents including Final Gladiator, Diablo, Deviant, Assassin, Python, Sean Wright, The Intruders, Canadian Lumberjack and Black Rain. Roberts offered the OWO's final North American champion "Red Hot" Rob Taylor a major role as trainer/ambassador/wrestler in ECWC, with a view to cashing in on Taylor's burgeoning popularity. Overtures were also made to several other former OWO stars such as Kyle Travis and Johnny Rampage however they did not become part of the original roster. ECWC also signed former NFL star Noah Krown in a massive news story of the time, as well as several up and comers such as Jimmy Reno, Xero, Malpractice, The Bodienz, Zombie and the Juice. 4 titles were initially announced and at "The Real Rumble" pay-per-view event all 4 were settled. Black Rain was able to win the Light-Heavyweight title, defeating Sean Wright and The Juice in a 3 way dance, mean while Venom upset the intruders to lift the ECWC World Tag Team titles... Noah Krown was able to power his way to the Hardcore title and the World title was settled in the 30 man "Real Rumble...Rob Taylor gained plaudits for being number 1 and lasting till the final 4, however it was Diablo who walked out as the first ECWC World Champion by eliminating surprise package Jimmy Reno. The Light Heavyweight title The ECWC Light Heavyweight title was a hotly contested belt and saw reigns from Black Reign, Sean Wright, Shawn Archer and Kalmeishmail Myass, later know as Super Kal. The Hardcore Title ECWC's Hardcore division saw violence on an uprecedented scale, the title also had a permanent 24/7 clause, so champions always had to be ready to defend their belt. The early days of the division saw Assassin, Noah Krown and Python dominate, with later notable reigns coming from Machine, DH, Caleb Kane and Final Gladiator. In the Hardcore title's most controversial moment, it was traded by Rob Taylor and DH, as was the World title several times on the same night. World Tag Team Titles Venom and the Intruders feuded in the early days of ECWC's Tag Division... the division also saw the "kickstart" of future legend Final Gladiator's career as part of "The Franchise" with Sean Wright and notable reigns from Children Of Mankind, Mass Destruction and Malpractice. The Intercontinental Title After a few months, the Intercontinental title was added to the ECWC gauntlet, and the tournament threw up a surprise in 7 ft Caanan Striker, the belt quickly gained a reputation for hotly contested feuds, with Striker and Abyss trading the belt. Arguably the belt's most memorable moment saw the diminutive Kal lift the title and defend it for a period of time before losing it to Python who was the last champion. The World Heavyweight Title In its early months, the ECWC World title was the proverbial "hot potato" with Diablo and Jimmy Reno trading the belt and Noah Krown upsetting the form book to win the gold. Krown was defeated by Rob Taylor at Wembley Stadium during the "Civil War" PPV and Taylor's regin saw somewhat of a stable period. However rookie sensation Karnage cheated his way to the gold with the help of Will Roberts and began a long feud with Taylor. Karnage was able to win the belt back after being stripped and Taylor had a 2nd reign during a bitter feud with Designated Hitter... Arguably ECWC's most memorable title feud was however the feud that saw the former Black Rain become the Giant Pink Bunny and battle Final Gladiator across the nation. Notable Alumni Rob Taylor Shortly after ECWC's birth, Rob Taylor and former OWO announcer Pippa Pilkington were married, greatly displeasing Will Roberts who had unsuccessfully attempted to woo the lady himself. Roberts enlisted the help of Karnage to screw Taylor out of the World title and later brought in Kyle Travis, who snapped Pippa's arm on live TV. Taylor was able to successfully challenge Roberts for full legal ownership of ECWC... This led to a "Golden Phase" for ECWC as a business, however Taylor's "Bossman" persona was not popular with the fans, he was also prone to criticism of self-promotion and "dumbing down" from some quarters. Taylor's era saw an eventual backlash from his character against the "cartoon culture" that ECWC had made millions from and in turn this led to the notorious OutKast defection, where several top level talents returned to a newly returning OWO, walking out on ECWC contracts. In late 2001, an unknown rival offered Taylor the sum of $100m to close down his operation and "retire" from the promoting business... Taylor took up the offer and closed down ECWC, although he remained an active wrestler and generously profit shared with those who had made ECWC successful... On an interesting note, it has recently come to light in wrestling news sites that the 7 year "no-compete" clause in the deal recently expired, allowing him to "get back into" promoting at any time. He then became active in Corporate and Talent operations for LAW and later TWN, where Taylor took a financial stake. He is currently an active member of the roster and co-holder to the TWN Universal Tag Team championship with his brother Jack. They recently won the 90 minute Kountdown To Kaos match, defeating random teams, made up of the entire roster. Final Gladiator Final Gladiator's rise to prominence began with a Grand Slam career in ECWC... He had notable feuds with Giant Pink Bunny, DH, Noah Krown and Kyle Travis. Final Gladiator is currently active in LAW where he is leader of the Omega Collective/Revalations stable and a Hall of Famer. Black Rain/Giant Pink Bunny Black Rain started out of the blocks in ECWC as Light-Heavyweight Champion though found the "glass ceiling" impossible to break through into the main event. Seemingly out of desperation, he began wearing a beat up bunny costume and his career never looked back. GPB as he became affectionately known shocked the world by not only winning the World Title but dominating the division for a time. He was also notably part of the Kal's Klub stable with Kal and Mass Destruction, sales of Strawberry Quick and Chocolate Milk have never been higher than during this period . His current whereabouts are unknown. Karnage Karnage was a rookie sensation who became a major player in ECWC. One particular promo catapulted him into almost an instant main event position and he held the world title longer than anyone in ECWC's run. He left ECWC as part of the OutKast defection and subsequently spent time in the OWO, LAW and FUW. His current whereabouts are unknown Deviant Deviant was one of the only wrestlers to go all the way through ECWC's run. He briefly held the World title but is best known for introducing "The Grey Goat" to the world and his fellow wrestlers repeatedly having to break him out of a mental institution in time to wrestle. Deviant has since been active in AWE and LAW though he is currently missing in action.